


side quest

by pleasurific



Series: temptation [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Babysitter Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Derek Is Sixteen, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, M/M, Masturbation, Shota, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotacon, Stiles is nine, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: While Derek lives at the Stilinski house, there are things he needs to share. Stiles's game console is one of them -- he only gets it to himself when Stiles is tucked into bed and Derek's left alone downstairs.But his gaming time sometimes comes with interruptions.





	side quest

**Author's Note:**

> **READ THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE FIC**   
> (if you're here to hate, you'll be reported and ignored)
> 
> Part of a series. If you'd like context, you should read from the start.

It's rare that Stiles gives up his game console for any longer than a few minutes. He doesn't have the patience to just watch someone else play, gets too restless and his entire nine-year-old body literally vibrates with the need to get in there and play. 

Derek usually prefers to watch him anyway, keep his eyes on Stiles as he fidgets on the floor, his whole body put into the maneuvers he's trying to make on screen. But sometimes, when Stiles is not in the mood for gaming or when he's supposed to be asleep already, Derek gets to play. 

That's when he slides off the couch and onto the floor, hands on the controller and eyes on the screen once Stiles is up in his room and tucked in. He does try to leave some of his attention on any possible noises from upstairs, but there are times when he gets lost in the game enough to not hear anything else at all. It becomes a habit when he's living with the Stilinskis, a routine on nights when, since his bedtime is later than Stiles's, he's alone in the house after John left and Stiles is in his room for the night already. 

Then one night, Derek has a new game that Talia got him only a few days earlier. His eyes are glued to the screen and he's trying to pass a particularly tricky section when suddenly his senses go on alert for a completely different reason. Because Stiles is in the living room and he's right at Derek's feet before Derek can react. He'd be upset about how easily Stiles managed to sneak downstairs without Derek knowing, but... 

"Agh," he blurts out, fingers tensing around the controller in his hands. 

There's a nudge to the inside of his thighs, then a tug on his boxers that he figured would be enough to wear now that he's alone. Then, without any further warning or even a noise out of Stiles, there's warmth and wetness around the tip of his rapidly hardening cock. 

They've done some making out before Derek left Stiles in his room, but nothing major, nothing past kissing and some soft touches. Now though, Stiles wraps his plush lips around Derek's cock and sucks on it without hesitation.

"Baby, what..." Derek starts and glances away from the screen the moment he doesn't need to focus on the game. 

Stiles doesn't speak since his mouth is full but he obviously has no intention to. Instead, he sucks harder, hums around Derek's cock as he lays on his side, head turned towards Derek's crotch. 

When Derek's eyes slide down the length of Stiles's body, clad only in pajamas -- he knows Stiles has nothing underneath them, he helped put them on -- there's another surprise waiting for him. The waistband of Stiles's pajama pants is stretched out, the boy’s small hand tucked inside them and jerking rapidly as he suckles on Derek's cock. 

"Oh baby," Derek says, then he finally hits the pause button and sets the controller down. 

Stiles doesn't react, not even when Derek's hand falls onto his messy hair and strokes it. For a moment, Derek wonders if this is Stiles sleepwalking and if he knows what he's doing. But his breathing isn't as even as when he sleeps and a moment later he looks up, his big brown eyes sparkling with mischief as he pulls off Derek's cock and then very deliberately sticks out his small pink tongue and circles it around the tip. 

Derek moans and his head falls back. He can't move like this, can’t thrust his hips even though the urge is there. 

"Wanted it that much?" Derek asks, sounding a little breathless. 

Stiles wraps his mouth around Derek's cock again and hums, his hand still moving in his pajamas. Derek holds in a breath for a moment, then puts his other hand, the one not tangled in Stiles's hair, to the boy's side. He tugs just a little and Stiles seems to get it since he almost immediately twists his body so that he's on his knees, butt up in the air. Derek slides his hand under the layer of fabric and then pushes the pajama pants out of the way, tucking them under Stiles's buttocks. He can see Stiles doing the same at the front, his hand away from his cocklet for just a moment. The pants pool around his knees then and Stiles goes back to stroking himself while he's still nursing on Derek's cock. 

Derek sucks on two of his fingers, just enough to get them slick and wet, then he moves them to Stiles's butt cheeks and into the cleft. He can feel Stiles humming again when one of the fingers rubs over the boy's pucker, then he almost gasps when Derek presses one finger inside and Stiles's mouth tightens around his length. 

The game he was playing is all but forgotten as he starts pumping his finger in and out of the boy's hole, right there in the living room, his cock wrapped in the warmth and slickness of Stiles's mouth. It's only when he feels like he's about to come, when his balls draw up and then he feels Stiles tremble under his touch that Derek pulls his finger out and tugs Stiles's head away.

"Right, upstairs," he says, tugging his boxers up over his hard cock. "We don't want to make a mess here, do we?"

Stiles grins and gets off the floor, then steps out of his pajamas and bends down to pick them up, his butt pointed right into Derek's face. Derek groans at the sight of the boy's pucker, slicked up with the spit that his fingers left there. Despite wanting to, he doesn't lean in to lick it, but it's not easy to resist. 

"Up. Stairs." he manages to say as his cock throbs again. 

He watches as Stiles looks over his shoulder and then marches towards the staircase, his butt peeking out from under his pajama top. Derek can see glimpses of his cocklet between his legs as Stiles walks, then he keeps his eyes on the round butt cheeks as they go up the staircase, Stiles staying just the right amount of steps ahead of Derek. Once he's on top, he dashes off, his footsteps echoing down the hall and all the way to Derek's room at the end of it. 

Derek doesn't rush. He walks slowly, listening to Stiles's heartbeat and the rustling of clothes, then the soft creaking of the bed as Stiles climbs onto it. When Derek reaches the bedroom, Stiles is naked, his pajamas in a pile by the bed, on his hands and knees and wiggling his little butt towards the door.

"Oh is that how it is?" Derek asks, amused. 

Stiles's reply is another wiggle of his hips. Derek grins and steps to the foot of the bed, then tugs his boxers off. His cock is still hard, harder now as his eyes rake over Stiles's pale skin and land at the pucker between his butt cheeks. 

"On your back, baby," Derek tells him. 

To his surprise, despite obviously having his mind set on something else, Stiles turns around and lies on the bed, head just at the edge and his arms and legs spread across the sheets.

Derek smiles at him and Stiles grins back, then opens his mouth wide and runs his tongue over his lips. With a groan, Derek wraps a hand around his cock and tightens it so he doesn’t come right there and then. He leans forward, the tip of his cock brushing over Stiles’s lips. The boy immediately flicks his tongue out and over it, his small hand reaching down and to his still half hard cocklet. 

Not able to wait any longer, Derek braces one hand on the bed, then guides the head of his cock between Stiles’s lips. Once the boy’s mouth is wrapped around the head, Derek leans forward a little more, his hand brushing down Stiles’s body until he reaches the narrow hips. 

When he does, Stiles stops moving his hand and pulls it away, but Derek doesn’t reach for the cocklet. Instead, his hand dips between the boy’s thighs and his fingers fondle the small ball sac. Then he dips them a little lower and rubs a tip of his finger over the pucker. 

Stiles arches off the bed and sucks on Derek’s cock harder for a bit. Then he relaxes again and bends his knees so he can brace them against the bed and lift his lips. Derek manages a smile before it morphs into a moan as Stiles flicks the tip of his tongue over the slit of Derek’s cock, licking up the drips of precome. 

It’s not long before Derek’s balls start tightening and his cock pulses. He pulls his hand away from Stiles’s hole, brings it to his own mouth and licks it, then puts the tip of his wet finger against the rim. Just as he feels his balls draw up and he starts to come into Stiles’s open mouth, he slips the wet finger into the boy’s tight hole as far as he can and crooks it, feeling the walls tighten as Stiles’s cocklet twitches and Stiles trips over the edge too. 

When they both catch their breath, Derek straightens his back and looks down at Stiles, come smeared over his lips and some of it dripping from the corners, his mouth still open and eyes wide. Derek walks around the bed and climbs on it, then moves Stiles so they’re both the right way up. 

“You were supposed to be asleep,” he says after he’s grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped Stiles’s face. 

Stiles, still naked, nuzzles against Derek’s side and hums. Moments later, his breathing has evened out and he’s asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pleasuri_fic) and [Dreamwidth](https://pleasurific.dreamwidth.org/) these days.


End file.
